


Frozen in Your Arms

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, MFMM Year of Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: A sudden change in climate leaves Jack and Phryne fighting for their lives. Submission for the October Bonus Trope.





	Frozen in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the bonus October prompt just under the wire! After writing this, I did some research regarding the historical accuracy of my plot device and found that the research disproved most (all) of it. I’ve decided that most of you won’t care and to post it anyways.
> 
> I’ve also blatantly borrowed a plot from one of my other favorite crime fighting duos. Cookies and a warm quilt to whomever guesses correctly!

A train really wasn’t the best place to be running after a killer but irregardless, Jack found himself speeding through car after car, Phryne in tow, both trying to stop Amos Parsons from getting away. He had strangled three prostitutes before anyone gave it notice, and only then it was because he had targeted a house girl. Madam Lyons was NOT happy about the death of another one of her girls and had reached out to Phryne who in turn finally brought it to the attention of the authorities. Or more accurately, to Jack. 

They had finally tracked Amos. Unfortunately it was right to the train station boarding the 7:50 overnight to Sydney just as it pulled out of the station. Amos made them almost immediately and began charging through the cars with them in pursuit. 

They had lost sight of him just after one of the storage cars when shots rang out. They went charging through to the next car to avoid the bullets but just as Phryne ran in after Jack, the door was slammed shut and bolts thrown, locking them in. 

That in itself would have been an unfortunate predicament. But of course, it got worse. They had happened to barrel into one of the new-fangled freezer cars fully loaded with ice. It had been an unseasonably warm day and while Jack wore his normal trench over his suit, he could still feel the frigid air seeping through the layers. Phryne’s clothes were summery thin and absolutely no match to the sudden change in climate. She started shivering immediately, still trying to free them by banging furiously on the door. She then had a better idea and Jack had to grab her arm as she made to shoot at the door.

“Are you crazy?! That door is solid steel, you’ll get us killed!”  
“There’s no other way out! I need to try something!”  
“Well, not that. This car is solid metal, the bullet would just ricochet around until it found something to lodge in. Most likely one of us.”

“Damn it.” He could see the fight drain out of her and her fingers shaking as she tried to draw her flimsy shawl closer to her body. Jack shrugged out of his overcoat and wrapped her in it, buttoning it up right to the top. “Jack, I can’t take your coat, you’ll freeze!”

“I still have my suit jacket which is much thicker than your blouse.” He tried to ignore the way his teeth had started chattering in the cold. “I’m also a good deal larger and heartier. Let’s look around a bit, there may be an escape hatch.” 

He went clockwise from the door, Phryne counterclockwise. Both of them poked and prodded against the metal paneling but met again in the middle having discovered nothing. Instead, they spent a good deal of time just walking in circles, trying to keep moving to keep warm. Even after innumerable laps, it didn’t seem to help. After nearly twenty minutes, Phryne’s lips were starting to turn blue and Jack knew they had to try something else.

“Any other ideas on how to keep warm?”  
“At the South Pole, they recommend skin to skin contact.” Phryne tried to flutter coquettishly but her voice was too thin to be effective. Jack knew she was right though. He had spent too many nights huddling with his mates in France to discount it. He had found some empty burlap bags on the floor and piled them in a corner then began unbuttoning his suitcoat and vest, then the overcoat on her, keeping it on her back but removing her arms. Phryne was surprisingly silent which worried him. It wasn’t like her to be complacent. He sat down cross-legged on the burlap and drew Phryne down into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and through the sleeves of his overcoat. She nestled down into the warmth of his body, tucking under her legs and her head next to his heart. Jack could feel that she had stopped shaking but he didn’t think it was from warming up. The chill from her body was seeping into their little space. They sat silently for a while but Jack knew he had to try and keep them conscious. 

“Phryne?” He tugged her as close as possible. “Phryne, say something.”  
“Wha’ do you wan’ to talk ‘bout.” Her voice was faint and slurred, muffled into his chest.  
“Anything, talk about anything you want, just stay awake.”  
“Not how I thought ‘bout this.”  
“About what?”  
“Us, together. Should be in a nice warm bed snuggling not freezing to death on a train. Wasted too much time.” Jack heard her sniff.  
“We will, I promise, we will.”  
Jack couldn’t make himself keep talking, he had stopped shivering too and could feel Phryne’s breathing becoming slower and shallower. As much as he truly meant his promise to her, he knew that except for some miracle, there was no way to survive their current predicament. 

“Jack?” Phryne’s voice cut through the fog. It was soft, confused. “Jack?”  
“I’m here darling. Stay with me.” The endearment slipped out.  
“Jack. I..” she trailed off.  
“Phryne?! Come on love, stay awake”  
“Jack,” It was so faint he could barely hear it, as close as they were. “I love you, Jack.”  
“Phryne, Phryne!” He shook her but her head lolled against his chest. He could still feel her heart beating but it was getting faint. His head was spinning, he clutched her closer, willing them both warm and alive but could feel himself succumbing to the cold. Tears were freezing on his cheeks as he buried his face in her hair.  
“I’m sorry Phryne, I love you too, so sorry.”  
He fought against it but drifted off, holding Phryne as tight as he could. The last thing his brain registered was a giant crash. Maybe the world ended with a bang after all.

~*~

Jack was warm and heavy, floating adrift in a cloud. From a distance he could hear voices but ignored them. He was too comfortable to care. But a pin prick popped his cloud and sent his eyelids up.  
“Inspector, can you hear me?” The face of Dr. Macmillan hovered above him. “Your eyes are open, can you hear or see me?” Jack nodded slightly. “Good. Can you let go now? I need to check you both.”

“What?” He croaked out. He looked down his body and saw that he was clutching Phryne for dear life. To his eternal relief he could still feel her heartbeat as he remembered. He was starting to come back to himself and realized they were in the back of his police car, Collins at the helm driving hell for leather. They were packed in what must have been every blanket on that train and he was sitting in almost the same position that he could have sworn he was going to die in. “What happened?”

“Parsons jumped off and one of the officers saw and stopped the train. Luckily the conductor saw the barred door and knew it wasn’t supposed to be locked. Unfortunately, he didn’t realize it for almost an hour. Got to you two just in time. Come on Jack, let go now.” She coaxed him like he was a child though frankly his brain wasn’t working much above the level of a five year old anyways. He loosened his arms enough for Mac to free Phryne from his grip just as they pulled in front of Wardlow. The cavalry was waiting for them, Cec picked up Phryne and headed for the house, Dot running behind him. Collins and Mr. Butler each grabbed one of Jack’s arms and hauled him from the car, steadying him slowly up the walkway. Mac was in the foyer already, barking orders.

“Lukewarm water first, only to the touch, they need to be warmed up slowly. Then hot tea and soup, as much as they can stand, and into bed. Mr. Butler, can you help the Inspector please, I need to stay with Phryne.”

“Of course, Doctor.” Between him and Hugh, they were able to deposit Jack into the guest bath. “Thank you Hugh. I will take it from here. Would you please put the kettle on?” Hugh left and Jack was extremely grateful to the older man. Collins didn’t need to see this.

Jack stood still as he could, shaking and too cold to be embarrassed, while Mr. Butler carefully undressed him then helped him into the bathtub. He knew that the water was barely warmed but it still felt like hot knives to his over-chilled skin. Every few minutes, the water was emptied and gradually warmer water added until it was steaming. At some point, an earthenware mug was pressed into his hands full of hot sweet tea and when that was gone, it was replaced with another mug, this time beef broth. Jack had no idea how much time had passed when the water was drained for the last time and Mr. Butler helped him to stand and dry off and dressed him in flannel pajamas and thick woolen socks. 

“Thank you Mr. Butler.” Jack said hoarsely.  
“Any time sir.”  
“Have you checked on Miss Fisher at all?”  
“She came around soon after getting in the bath. I believe she was just drying off as well.”

Jack nodded and followed him across the hall where Miss Williams waited in the hall.  
“You can go in now,” She looked at him teary eyed. “I’m so glad you’re both safe.”  
“As am I, Miss Williams, as am I.” Jack nodded to both of them and pushed the door open. 

Phryne was climbing into bed, dressed in flannels that nearly matched his. Her tired face brightened as he came in.

“Jack! How are you?”  
“Thawing nicely. And you?” She could hear the blatant concern in his voice though the question itself was bland.  
“Mac says I’ll be fine.”  
“And you will as long as you get into this bed.” Mac commented. “And stay there for at least a day. You need to keep up your core temperature, Dot is filling the hot water bottles and Mr. Butler is making more soup. You’re going to still feel cold after the bath wears off. You too Inspector. Might as well hop in and share body heat.” Mac gave him a sly wink and Jack hesitated for just the slightest moment before climbing into bed next to Phryne. He wasn’t going to let this second chance pass him by. 

Phryne had already snuggled down, letting Dot fuss and pack them both in hot water bottles and down comforters. 

“Get some rest, I’ll be back in a few hours to check on you.” Mac closed the bedroom door behind her and Dot. As soon as they had left, Phryne cuddled up against him. Jack automatically took her into his arms, relishing her now warm body against his. Phryne buried her face in his neck.  
“This is more like it,” She mumbled.  
“Hmm?”  
“This more like how I imagined being held by you. Though without the flannel pajamas. Or really any pajamas at all.”  
“Is that all you imagined?”  
“Jack! How naughty of you! Of course that’s not all.” He gave a chuckle, so glad to have her back to her normal self.  
“You'll have to tell me later.” Phryne looked up at him and grinned. Then her face turned serious  
“I meant what I said you know. I do love you. I suppose I have for some time and I couldn’t bear dying and not telling you.” Her voice cracked and Jack couldn’t stomach the thought of what could have been. He lowered his lips to hers for a gentle kiss that said everything that he couldn’t find words to express. They broke off a moment later, to just gaze in each others eyes until a yawn broke across Phryne’s face. Jack gathered her close, their bodies meeting from head to entwined feet.

“Sleep now. We’ll talk in the morning. I’m not going anywhere.”

Phryne’s breathing evened out and Jack closed his eyes, his heart light knowing that this time, he would be able to keep the promises he made.


End file.
